<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lips and Stubbles by lola (chaeyoongs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143262">Lips and Stubbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/lola'>lola (chaeyoongs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Twisted, Wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeyoongs/pseuds/lola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'He likes you.' Aphelios had just sat down and couldn't help the twitching of his brows at [Pandora's] words. Settrigh liked him. Found him friendly, nice, good for his family. In all the - for a married, middle-aged man - appropriate and unambiguous ways. And yet, Aphelios couldn't help but think that there had been more in his eyes."</p><p>Or, Settrigh is married and Aphelios still craves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Sett (League of Legends)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lips and Stubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there, lovelies!<br/>I was walking through the city when I noticed a pregnant woman not feeling so well and that was how this plot was created.<br/>While writing I was thinking about the dynamics of the main characters in the movie Damage (great film!!). How a fulfilling life seemed like nothing compared to the sexual desire and longing they had for one another, how helpless and out of control they ended up becoming, the madness within their actions.<br/>However, none of that justifies how wrong their and also Settphel's actions are! That is why this isn't pure smut to entertain you. :)<br/>Have fun reading!</p><p>PS: I have a twitter (@chaeyoongsao3)</p><p>PPS: For all the Settphel lovers out there who would love to meet others here the link to the Settphel Discord: https://discord.gg/QWspXSA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pandora was squeezing Aphelios' arm resting on the table and smiled at him: "People tend to underestimate the cultural importance of orchestra."</p><p>Aphelios' eyes had been trained on her husband. When he had arrived earlier and Pandora had left hurriedly to take care of their little bundle of joy - Zoe - Settrigh had placed his hand on the small of his back and shown him around. He had not averted his gaze even once from the orchestra undergraduate and Aphelios should have minded. He should have told him how inappropriate it had been of him to stare and examine him like that when his wife just had had a baby, <em>their</em> baby. But he hadn't been able to voice any of his rational thoughts because his irrational ones had been oh so loud, deafening even, so he had just looked back up at him.</p><p>When they first had met in the emergency room after Aphelios had helped the heavily pregnant and fainting Pandora at a sidewalk, Settrigh had looked somewhat surprised that someone as timid - Aphelios preferred the phrase well-chosen silent - as that young man would be the one calling the ambulance <em>and</em> Pandora's "Sett" as she had phrased it begging.</p><p>Pandora had gone into labour right at arrival and Settrigh had left to be at her side, not without pleading for Aphelios' number so that they could return the favour in the shape of a dinner at their house. Settrigh had firmly yet widely grinned insisted and he had looked at Aphelios and given his shoulder a gentle squeeze with another thank you.</p><p>"For taking care of my wife." He had winked.</p><p>A day later he had received a call from Pandora. She had let Aphelios hear Zoe's babbling and told him that they would be home the following day, asked if the Saturday in two weeks would be manageable for Aphelios. She had even praised their cooking as "her Sett" was the executive chef of the same restaurant Pandora was working at. They had been co-workers for almost half a decade now and had got to know each other at the stove. Furthermore, it was thanks to Aphelios that their Zoe was so healthy and well and squirmy and grinning widely and toothlessly.</p><p>Aphelios hadn't been able to say no although he had felt wary about having met Settrigh because his shoulder had tingled when Settrigh had touched it and his loins had followed at his wink and he really shouldn't find a married man that attractive. Especially not after seeing him <em>once</em> when his daughter had been given birth to.</p><p>But Aphelios still went to their cheesy suburbian house and let Zoe grip his thumb after Pandora had tucked her in. Then they had eaten lovely and finely prepared dinner that mostly Settrigh had cooked. Pandora had let Zoe watch her daddy cook, she had told before asking Aphelios what he was doing. He had to be an undergraduate, maybe medicine?</p><p>"Opera and performance", Aphelios had returned.</p><p>He had been able to feel Settrigh's eyes on him, could feel the shiver at his lower back, the little tingle his glances left deep-seated. He had looked back at him for a moment.</p><p>Next, Pandora followed with the <em>cultural importance</em> and her gentle squeeze and Aphelios averted his gaze to look at her. He smiled lightly, politely, and nodded.</p><p>"Do you sing as well?", Settrigh added to the conversation.</p><p>Aphelios didn't look back at him this time but instead proceeded to cut his - darned tender - steak as he spoke: "Sometimes but not Opera."</p><p>He picked up the cut piece and chewed on it carefully. He had somewhat hoped that the food wasn't as good as Pandora had claimed but it was and there was no way he could decline another invitation if there was to be one.</p><p>"Then you could sing to our Zoe sometime", Pandora excitedly added and Settrigh hummed.</p><p>There it was, the invitation.</p><p>"I can't sing to save lives."</p><p>"She really can't."</p><p>"Settrigh!", his wife snickered and nudged his side with her elbow.</p><p>Pandora and Settrigh were the type of couple to have been married for a bit now without having lost their teasing and lovey-dovey bickering, their doe eyes on one another and gentle pecks when no one was watching. Aphelios also thought that they surely had a lot of sex. He didn't know where that sudden notion had come from but it didn't leave him, the image of broad-shouldered Settrigh above small-framed Pandora with her large bosom and long hair.</p><p>How could a man like Settrigh want anything besides those things? Did he actually want it or was Aphelios just going crazy about simple glances, simple touches, simple gestures and mimics? By the end of the evening, Aphelios really couldn't tell anymore.</p><p>Aphelios had wanted to dislike Pandora but especially Settrigh. However, they were lovely people. Pandora was a woman taller than Aphelios but still relatively small who had a tender smile and tender touches she gave people in an honest manner. And Settrigh was a big man with a big smile, strong arms and strong hands and that type of personality that made you like him even if you didn't want to whereas Aphelios had truly wanted to. Settrigh was a married man and a father and he should really not be attracted to him and his grin. Yet Aphelios was and eating in that large house together with the family he had got to know only a short while ago hadn't made it any better.</p><p>Especially when Pandora invited him again a few days later. Zoe had been uneasy all day long and Settrigh was busy at work and she craved to hear Aphelios sing. So Aphelios stopped by after his lecture and orchestra practice with his violin and backpack, barging in on a Pandora with a yelling Zoe in her arms. She had that from her Sett, Pandora asserted clearly exhausted. He was so loud and always in desperate need of attention, too. Aphelios could see that.</p><p>Zoe was all red from crying and Pandora was worried sick. She said she would take her to the hospital if she wouldn't stop soon. As she wanted to keep her in their bed that day, they ended up both sitting on the large king-sized bed. It was neatly made, the armada of pillows arranged by size and prepped up against the headboard. Aphelios had been surprised by how Pandora and Settrigh managed to keep their house that tidy despite having a newborn at home.</p><p>He stroked the silk of the bedspread and his mind wandered back to his notion of the first evening. Was that the bed in which they had done it to have Zoe? He wondered if Settrigh sometimes pulled Pandora close to him against his crotch and Pandora teased him about needing the focus on him always. He wondered what sounds Settrigh would make when he buried himself inside her, what his face would look like in utter bliss. He thought Settrigh was the one to growl lowly, to pull one's hair. Maybe he just wanted him to be that one.</p><p>It was surprising to Aphelios how easy it was to blank out the shrill noises coming from Zoe's tiny mouth by just thinking, <em>imagining</em>. Pandora's voice, gently asking him if he knew any children's songs, brought him back.</p><p>Aphelios did, in fact, so he sang one after another while Zoe was just straddling against Pandora's chest and sobbing. With every song, the pauses between her screams became longer until her eyes stopped drooling and her mouth stayed open in silent hiccups. It had worked although Aphelios had doubted it. He had always thought of it as a thing that only happened in movies.</p><p>Pandora apparently, too, because she stared at Aphelios full of excitement that only increased when Zoe fell asleep. She left her in between a chamber made out of pillows so that she wouldn't roll off either side of the bed in case she was starting to move and wriggle again and then went to the kitchen with Aphelios to prepare him an afternoon snack.</p><p>"Sett should come home soon", Pandora said with a light smile, gestured Aphelios to take a seat at the counter, "He likes you."</p><p>Aphelios had just sat down and couldn't help the twitching of his brows at her words. Settrigh <em>liked</em> him. Found him friendly, nice, good for his family. In all the - for a married, middle-aged man - appropriate and unambiguous ways. And yet, Aphelios couldn't help but think that there had been more in his eyes. He kept telling himself that it was just his mind letting him see and assume things he longed to see and assume. But was he really?</p><p>The question kept him busy while eating and while walking home. He had decided to leave before Settrigh would arrive. Pandora had hugged him tightly and told him that she was happy that he had helped her that day, that Zoe seemed to find comfort in his presence, too, and that he was, in a way, like an older son to her already. His parents had to be proud of him.</p><p>Those words had left Aphelios feeling knots in his tummy all evening and even more in the morning when he woke up with a hard-on, having dreamt about Settrigh. The image of the bed had not let him be. In his dream, Settrigh had fucked him hard and roughly, his head hanging off the edge until he had buried his hand in his black hair and dragged him up.</p><p>Aphelios saw it, <em>felt</em> it, agonizingly and utterly inappropriately clearly in his mind when he rolled to his side and buried his hand in his boxer shorts. He had considered taking a cold shower instead, pushing all of those tiny large desires to the back of his mind and continuing to be the good son and man he had been up to this point. But it had ached and begged and Aphelios was only human.</p><p>Not an excuse, he told himself afterwards. Not an excuse to jerk himself off to the imagery of a married and probably heterosexual man who was also a lot older than him. How old was Settrigh? 33? And he had just turned 20. Inappropriate. Ridiculous. He had to get it out of his system. He had to see Settrigh again, together with Pandora, and find ways to truly dislike him. Or maybe he should quit seeing them.</p><p>Deep down, Aphelios knew that it was the only sensible thing to do. Yet, he didn't want to. He wouldn't admit how his chest and loins craved seeing Settrigh again and seeing his grin and having his large hand on just any part of his body. He would never because then he would have to admit that he had been aware of his longing, would have to acknowledge the sensations he would rather not have at all.</p><p>The next time he was called was by Settrigh. It was a different number than the last times - it had been their intercom the first and Pandora's mobile the second time - so Aphelios assumed it had to be his own phone.</p><p>Pandora was at her parents' house together with Zoe and Settrigh wanted to surprise her with a nice dessert as her parents were, as quoted, "old, unhappy hags", hated Settrigh to their old, crumpled guts and never missed a chance at letting their daughter know.</p><p>His wife would be happy to see him and Zoe might need some vocal pampering after that exhausting day, Settrigh said.</p><p>Aphelios wasn't entirely sure how he felt about meeting Settrigh alone. It shouldn't feel any different from how he had seen Pandora and Zoe the other day. Her husband hadn't been there that time either and it had been fine. He just had to get a grip on himself. His dream and his assumptions - wishes - didn't have to mean anything as long as he didn't let them affect how he acted around Settrigh.</p><p>The pie - a special recipe from his momma which Pandora absolutely adored, both the pie and Settrigh's mother - had already been baking for a bit by the time Aphelios stood in front of their house. Settrigh opened up quickly. The last time he had worn a polo-shirt, probably to look somewhat polite and formally dressed for the thank-you dinner. Now he was wearing a tank top and Aphelios could see his wide shoulders bare and distinct. He could see the curves and lines of his muscles, the rudiments of his shoulder blades peeking from where the fabric ended as Aphelios walked behind him into the kitchen. He had never found a back as attractive as Settrigh's. It had to be the shape of it or maybe just the mere fact that he could, theoretically, cage him entirely with his broad frame.</p><p>Aphelios had done some martial arts and swimming in his teenage years so it wasn't as though he was entirely lean himself whereas, compared to Settrigh, a lot of men had to feel tiny. With the only difference that it turned Aphelios on.</p><p>Settrigh was talking. Something about the pie and its components, that the restaurant his wife and he were working at had even added it to their menu and that his momma sometimes came to have a piece of her own creation. Aphelios wasn't sure because he was side-glancing - more staring if he was being honest with himself - at Settrigh and his eyes got entangled at the height of his lips and sharp jaw then ripped off and were caught by his broad neck. Everything about Settrigh was just so <em>large</em> and Aphelios didn't have it in him to stop himself from gazing at his crotch when the man leaned over to grab cutlery.</p><p>He gulped. And he thought that he wouldn't mind being on his knees right in front of him. He wouldn't mind staring up at him from that compromising spot and mouth at his bulge and have his big fingers somewhere in his hair, directing his head wherever he wanted it to be. He felt hot with the mere thought and was glad about the words leaving his mouth.</p><p>"Can I help?"</p><p>So Settrigh handed him three plates and Aphelios craved the distraction he wasn't granted. Settrigh's fingertips brushed his as he let go of the porcelain. He almost dropped it. His digits felt as though they were afire and he wanted to run somewhere else and curl up at the slight strain in his pants. Aphelios also would have liked to punch himself so that he would get out of his head. He was 20. The times of surprise boners were long gone and forgotten.</p><p>He hurried to set the table together with Settrigh and kept his head low along with his gaze. Only when he threw a glance at the oven, he noticed Settrigh's eyes on him. Aphelios thought he might have misinterpreted the burning tingle at the back of his head but a daring look up reaffirmed it. Settrigh was looking at him and Aphelios shivered unnoticeably. He was doing it so confidently and unbothered with a soft grin tugging the corners of his mouth. But within his confidence, Aphelios deemed to see helplessness, a faint lack of control over his eyes wandering and his mouth parting in unexpected words.</p><p>"Are you in a relationship, Phel?"</p><p>Aphelios had never proposed the possibility of a nickname but Settrigh didn't need proposals and he didn't need permissions. He also didn't miss the way he hadn't asked about a girlfriend in particular but a <em>partner</em>.</p><p>He stared at the older man for a few moments, silently chose his words with caution, before he proceeded: "No."</p><p>And Settrigh hummed, lowly and with a nod and bat of lashes: "Pandora thought so. Said ya were probably too shy."</p><p>Aphelios let out a huff at that and tilted his head. His hair fell into his face with that motion. He was just about to tuck it behind his ear like he usually did - he was no fan of always carrying hair ties around - when the warmth of a strange hand came close to his face. Aphelios instinctively held his breath and blurrily watched the fingers sliding underneath his bangs and brushing them aside.</p><p>"Can be a pain in the ass", Settrigh grinned, "I used to have my hair like that when I was your age."</p><p>He inhaled deeply, almost panicked, as, for a moment, he had forgotten how breathing worked. Settrigh's hand had smelled like dough, like shortbread, and it had felt a little rough when his skin had touched Aphelios' forehead. He thought that he shouldn't be that hyperaware of everything Settrigh did if it was his grin widening or softening, his muscles tensing when he shifted on his chair or had reached out for Aphelios' hair. He couldn't help it, he told himself. He couldn't help but feel his hands tingle with the urge to move them towards Settrigh, to catch his hand in his own and guide it down to his own crotch that felt tense and tight with arousal.</p><p>Settrigh's hand would probably wrap around him entirely and cup him so warmly and roughly with its calloused tips and palms. Aphelios had followed his hand with his eyes and it was now resting on his thigh. Oh, those large thighs that he would have oh so much trouble wrapping his own, timidly eager ones around. Was Settrigh doing all of this on purpose? Could he tell what he was doing to Aphelios, his thoughts, his lower abdomen? They all seemed in flames, hot and wilding and ravaging through his every muscle and vein.</p><p>Aphelios eventually stared back up at him and he felt like he was so far away and close at once that he wasn't sure about where to go with himself in his slightly curled up position on the chair. They were comfortable. Expensive. Like a lot of things inside their house. Pandora's and Settrigh's.</p><p>Pandora. Keys sounded from far and babbling followed. The woman talked softly to Zoe and closed the door shut whereat Aphelios quickly straightened up against the backrest and Settrigh got up. His eyes had averted from Aphelios and he was smiling instead of grinning now. He caught Pandora with a gentle "Welcome home" in the door frame to the kitchen and kissed her mouth and Zoe's fuzzy head.</p><p>They ate pie and Pandora happily let Zoe stay in Aphelios' arm while hissing about her parents. She didn't want her baby to feel the anger she had been containing all day long. Aphelios didn't mind. It gave him an excuse not to look at Settrigh again. It gave him an excuse to be a passive participant in that homely and lovely home he didn't belong to. He belonged to that house and that family like a hurricane to the idyllic town on the coast with its local restaurants and beach. Disruptive and destructive, rushing over the peace those people had built up, had worked on hard to make it what it was now. He didn't belong so he shouldn't participate.</p><p>Zoe was warm and smelled good, like her mommy and milk. When he had walked past Settrigh earlier he had taken in the same scent, just a lot more subtle and overshone by the strong, manly odour of an aftershave Aphelios didn't know. He gently wriggled her in his firm and protective grip and smiled when she giggled. He had never had a definite aversion toward children but he had never seen a baby that precious and bubbly. She deserved to have happy parents.</p><p>He remembered the way he had felt holding Zoe when Settrigh called again a few days later and the realization that his eyes on him and his broad and gentle squeezes of warm hands on his shoulder and back had been intentional hit him when he said that Aphelios should meet him.</p><p>No mention of Pandora or baking. Just a meeting at their house. Aphelios wasn't stupid and he had felt it in Settrigh's voice what he meant, could and probably should have stayed at home. However, he much rather feigned ignorance. He held, clung, onto that ignorance until Settrigh placed his hand on his lower back and dragged him into the house. Then he was facing him. Aphelios had to tilt his head a tad to look Settrigh in the eye. He didn't know where the courage to do so had come from and he also didn't know how he didn't flinch away when the same hands that had only stroked his hair days ago now gripped his waist and the back of his head to pull him close up against his lips.</p><p>Aphelios' eyes fell shut in an instant and he already felt the heat accompanied by tiny sounds boiling deep inside his chest and groin. He had believed Settrigh's lips to be a little dry from how much he grinned but they were soft yet eager against his own. His own hands somehow found their way to Settrigh's shoulders. They were warm and tense and felt even tighter as his back found security against a wall.</p><p>With each time that Aphelios inhaled through his nose, he recognized the aftershave still lingering on his jaw whereas the stubble clashing against his skin indicated that he hadn't shaved again since they had last seen each other. Aphelios found comfort in the scent and the tickling, scratching sensation on his chin and he parted his lips eagerly so that Settrigh would devour him as he pleased. He had longed for it ever since he had first felt Settrigh's hand on him. His clouded mind had forgotten all about where he was, <em>who</em> he was kissing. It didn't matter that Settrigh was married or that his little baby girl was sleeping upstairs. None of it.</p><p>Settrigh's tongue was eager and dominant and Aphelios didn't know where to put his hands. He was touching Settrigh all over. His naked arms and large back, his broad chest and the curves of his abs straining his shirt. Aphelios was eagerly grabbing all of it and then pressed himself against him again by dragging his head down by the reddish-brown hair. Settrigh's grip had long disappeared from his head and had wandered all the way to his lower back, thumbs digging into his hips and fingertips leaping underneath and merely brushing past the hem of his underwear. The sole proximity to his ass made him pulse with arousal. The tiny whimper he let out disappeared in Settrigh's mouth.</p><p>His muttered "t'is 'kay?" and Aphelios' nod followed hands sliding further down until they could grope him harshly. He pushed Aphelios' crotch against his own and Aphelios just helplessly tugged his hair and tilted his head back when Settrigh's lips and stubbles, tongue and teeth graced the span of his neck, burying themselves in where the curve flowed into his shoulders and back up. He shivered and pulsed with every drag of teeth along his neck and was biting his spit-covered lips in an attempt to keep himself at a moderate volume.</p><p>Aphelios felt his fingertips digging into his skin and nudging against where his cheeks met, teasing him just a tad but Aphelios had been lost and blurry the second Settrigh had started kissing him and he couldn't get him on him, <em>inside</em> him quickly enough. So he grabbed his pants and helplessly fumbled with the zipper and upper button until warm hands took his wrists and pushed them away. Settrigh made a quick process of discarding his pants and underwear so that Aphelios was left standing there only in his shirt. He didn't have any time to feel exposed, probably wouldn't even have if he had had it, his crotch seemed afire and he knew he was dripping with arousal that he had so desperately wanted to act upon.</p><p>Then those calloused hands were back on his hips and he was turned around harshly and pushed against the wall. Aphelios let out a groan. He remembered the thoughts, dreams, he had had about Settrigh, how he had thought him to be a rough and needy lover, one to take what he wanted, one to push and pull hips and hair. Aphelios wanted all of it, he didn't mind. Settrigh could use him as he pleased.</p><p>He perked up his ass with his knees shaking as he placed both his hands on the wall and pressed his cheek against it. He knew it was what Settrigh had to want, just kept his eyes closed, exposed and eager to take what he was given. Settrigh's hand ended up on his ass quickly and spread him with his fingertips yet again probing his sensitive skin. Aphelios' hips softly jerked along with his length trapped somewhere between his legs and the wall.</p><p>Settrigh didn't say anything. He simply let out a low grunt when he teased and probed his hole without ever dipping his finger inside and Aphelios clenched, eagerly. He wouldn't beg. He wouldn't ask for more than that if Settrigh were to tell him to stop right there. It had already been more than he had ever believed to experience.</p><p>But Settrigh didn't want to stop. Aphelios heard the shifting of clothes and felt hot breath against his lower back. A violent quiver struck him and he mindlessly spread his legs. His mind didn't seem to register anything else than Settrigh and his lips ghosting over the span of his ass while his hands were touching his inner thighs and his cock and his balls and his everywhere until he was shuddering and <em>whimpering</em>. His toes curled at the thumb on the head of his girth and choked on a moan the first time Settrigh rolled his tongue over his entrance.</p><p>Aphelios had never been eaten out. He had got blowjobs before but it was so different and Settrigh's tongue was firm and brushed all the right places. He pawed the wall mewling and breathing heavily and Settrigh acknowledged his broken sounds by spitting on his hole and breaching him open with his tongue. Aphelios somehow remembered to relax on his tongue but it was so difficult with Settrigh still teasingly poking his cock and thighs and spreading his ass cheeks, letting his tongue slide all over Aphelios before he continued to stretch him.</p><p>All of those flicks of tongue left Aphelios' length oozing with precum and twitches. Settrigh chuckled softly and Aphelios whined, the sensation of his mouth still being pressed against his hole forcing all those sounds from his lips. Suddenly, the warmth and the wetness and his hands disappeared. Aphelios shot his eyes open and blurrily tried to make out Settrigh behind him who had got up and was now pulling his cock out of his shorts. His sight was foggy from the angle he was staring from but he was able to make out his large girth, his hand around it how he was stroking himself and teasing his breezily cold hole with his tip.</p><p>Aphelios couldn't help how he tightened around the mere notion of his cock and there it was again - that deep chuckle. He thought that Settrigh wasn't talking because there was nothing they could say to one another that wouldn't ruin that moment. So he stayed silent except for his loud breathing and the whimpers that left his mouth without him even noticing.</p><p>Next thing Aphelios' eyes caught delayed were the fingers against his lips. He immediately opened up and took them into his mouth only to drag his tongue along them and wet them as he supposed Settrigh wanted him to. A low sigh and eventually, the fingertips pressing onto his tongue and delving further into his mouth. Aphelios nearly gagged, coughed, but the moan Settrigh's fingers sucked up had relaxed his throat just enough for Settrigh to be able to keep them nudging at his throat. There was still Settrigh's cock being embraced by his ass cheeks and his wetness teasing his inner thighs.</p><p>Aphelios finally sensed Settrigh's body hovering over his clothed back. Two layers. His breath was hovering somewhere behind his ear. It made him shiver and Settrigh spread his fingers apart before he entirely removed them, a trail of spit connecting them to Aphelios' parted lips. Aphelios felt them against his entrance next. Probing, teasing, testing. He had eased him up a bit with his tongue already so the almost painfully dry stretch of Settrigh's big digit was less painful than Aphelios had expected it to be.</p><p>He breathed slowly and whined lowly with Settrigh's gentle shushing tingling and burning against his ear along with his finger being pushed inside completely. Each and every new digit probing while Setteigh was carefully stroking his length felt like an eternity, like an unnecessary measure only to prolong what they both wanted. He found himself squirming and clenching and unclenching hurriedly so that Settrigh would still and understand. Aphelios wanted no more stalling.</p><p>He heard Settrigh slicking himself up with his spit and precum. The mere sound had Aphelios twitching whereas his girth ended up helplessly leaking when Settrigh spread his cheeks and shoved himself inside. Bit by bit. Agonizingly slowly and then painfully quickly until he had bottomed out with his coarse pelvis pushed up against the curve of Aphelios' ass. He had held his breath until Settrigh had pulled out and harshly thrust back into his tight heat. It burned, stung, the stretch was so much that even when Settrigh knocked the breath out of him, Aphelios still felt like he couldn't breathe, as though Settrigh's cock was blocking his airways, leaving him craving and begging for air as he relentlessly dug his nails into Aphelios' sides and fucked him.</p><p>Aphelios didn't know what to do with himself, with his hands gripping whatever they could and his cheek being pushed against the wall with every drag along his inside walls. Settrigh's breath was hitching and quietly deep moans and growls were what Aphelios caught below the sounds of skin slapping and eventually, layered beneath all those things Aphelios was perceiving, a noise that didn't fit.</p><p>He lifted his head with his eyes half-lidded, tilting and turning it and Settrigh's grip loosened a bit before his movements came to a halt. Now that there weren't all the other sounds taking over the silence of the suburban house, the crying seemed much louder. Zoe.</p><p>Aphelios felt his eyes widen and his lips part in a confused moan when Settrigh pulled out of him. He heard him hiss and curse and only swiftly saw his dark eyes and furrowed brows before he averted them and stuffed his half-hard cock back in his briefs. Aphelios wanted to cry. Or at least curse and hiss, too, because he couldn't believe that now, that he had finally been able to indulge in the man he had wanted to feel and smell and taste so badly, they were interrupted by his baby daughter. His daughter. The word echoed inside Aphelios' mind and all his rational thoughts came back, crashing down onto him within a split second and with them the realization of how <em>wrong</em> this was.</p><p>"Ya should leave", Settrigh muttered and hurried upstairs and Aphelios agreed.</p><p>He really should leave. And he should have never come back, should have never met Settrigh again. He knew what he should do instead, what was the right thing to do.</p><p>Aphelios still sang Zoe to sleep the next weekend and stayed inside their guest bedroom as it had got too late to still go home. He heard Settrigh fuck Pandora, heard the slapping of skin and the sounds that erupted from their throats, and when Settrigh called him after his shift had ended the other day and suggested to meet in his flat, he still agreed.</p><p>He still agreed because although he knew what was the sensible and right thing to do, he didn't want to. He had never understood why people broke rules but now he was breaking every single one of them and he had never craved anything more than that. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>